The Dangerous State of Bliss
by Nyony's Echo
Summary: The Royal Clan- demon exterminators who kill demons that have lost their humanity. Kagome and Inuyasha, trained children of the Royal Clan, find themselves in the web of someone darker than a demon... But Kagome can't stand Inuyasha's flirty personality!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, guys, this is a fresh idea I've got for a longer fanfiction (aka not an oneshot). Please review, telling me whether I should pursue and continue the idea, or you don't really like it, so I shouldn't write any more. PLEASE be honest, because you guys (especially my reviewers to "Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High") are simply so awesome and I don't want to write anything less than what you deserve. And besides, why write something with effort if nobody really likes it?

So here's the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy! ~Nyony's Echo

**The Dangerous State of Bliss**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me (*Nyony sighs dramatically*)**

* * *

"Gabrielle Brown, you're father is waiting for you downstairs." The person on the PA of our classroom announces. Our wiry, eagle-like teacher doesn't look up from her literature book and merely nods her head uninterestedly as she picks up a finger and motions towards the door, a sign of dismissal.

With my chin in my upturned palm, I drag my gaze from the window that I sit beside in the very far, back, right of the classroom to Gabrielle. Gabrielle's a normal girl- nothing too special about her. She's a blondish-brunette with ribbons always tied in her light hair- a transfer student from America, I think. She doesn't talk much, but she's nice enough. Even got assigned to her for a science project once, and she did her fair share. It's just that she doesn't really open up to anyone but her two best friends.

I sigh lazily and sit up straight. Time to go to work.

A few seconds after she leaves, I raise my hand. As if our teacher- Ms. Akimoto- can sense it, she looks up, clearly not in the best mood. She shuts her book closed with agitation and pushes her spectacles off her nose. "Yes, Higurashi? Have you got something to say? Or is it that you don't have enough work to do and you need more?"

"I apologize for the interruption, Ms. Akimoto. But because my grandfather forced me to eat all that fruit in the morning, those juices are starting to act up. May I please go to the bathroom? I'll be right back." _Nope, actually, I won't._

She scrutinizes me with those sharp eyes of hers. "Fine, Higurashi, you may _quickly_ leave for a trip to the washrooms. Just don't stop by the 'make-out' corner on your way there."

Everyone looks up, startled. The 'make-out' corner was something that no teacher was supposed to find out about. It's where these gross, hormone-struck couples spend their day, just… well, making out. Gag. I mean, kissing is fine, but doing it that 'intimately' on the school grounds _during _the school day is just wrong. And very strange. Whatever, though. I stand up, nodding with gratitude every student is bid to show their teachers, and fly out the door, shutting it firmly behind me. I walk towards the office, where Gabrielle was heading.

The second I reach my destination, I see what I expected: the secretaries are lying on the floor unconscious, everything scatted and a total mess. Some stray papers are still floating down when I throw open the door to the office to find a stricken Gabrielle Brown, on her butt, looking up in terror at a demon. It's huge, disgusting, moldy teeth stretch up in a gigantic grin and its drool drips down from the tips of its fangs, down his chin, and to the floor. Blood stains its claws, and he seems to be anticipating killing Gabrielle.

This is a common case- for a demon to have been banished, and to find a civilization or town and immediately be thrown off the edge of desperation for live food. So they take the human form of a 'mother' or 'father', ask for a certain student, a female name usually, that they've seen on the school advertisements for plays and such, and they get called down and feasted on. Nothing I haven't seen before, in all honesty. Like I said, it's a common case.

I bring out my throwing stars- razor sharp, star shaped cutters that slice through almost anything. I fling them out, cutting the demon in half, and watching as it evaporated in nothing. Gabrielle shakes violently, and when I look her way, she faints.

I cluck my tongue. What. A. _Mess._ God, it's going to take a while to erase all their memories of this and clean everything up. Sometimes I simply detest my job as a ninja. Or, at least, that's what we like to call ourselves. Demon Exterminators and such are too violent. Besides, we're not _really_ demon exterminators. We only take out the ones who have lost their humanity and go on killing rages.

"Thought I smelled a demon- big one, too. I suppose you killed it by now?"

"Inuyasha, sod off, got it? This one was _my_ case and I hardly need any help from you."

Inuyasha's half demon, but he's still got lots of that humanity left, apparently, because as annoying as he is, he doesn't lose control of any part of his body… excluding his temper. He's one of the most beloved 'ninjas' there are in the Royal Clan. He's seriously talented and _never_ comes home without completing his task. Gorgeous, too. He's got all this long, thick silver hair stooping down way low, and the most smokiest golden eyes you'll ever see. And white dog ears… don't even get me started on that one.

But either way, he's a jerk. Being good-looking doesn't change that. And even I may seem incredibly mean and ignorant, I'm not. It's just that I hate it when I have to kill anything- even demons… but I have to do it, because… well, the Royal Clan are descendants of the most powerful ninjas that have ever existed, with human blood running in their veins, but as skilled as a demon. But ever since Kaedae became in charge, she started taking in orphans- children with no other human attachment- and had them trained with all the Royal Clan ninjas, making us just as talented. Even other life forms, like mikos, which are so rare, and monks, even tame full-demons! And because Kaedae saved my life by taking me into their home, I owe them my life. And if I have to, that's what I'll give.

Inuyasha falls in the same category as I do- an orphan, raised as a Royal Clan ninja. Because he actually _is_ part demon, he's stronger than the human Royal Clan children. But secretly, I think he hates what he does. Because his father was a demon, and he admires him so much… I kind of do feel bad for him when I consider the fact that he's torn that he may be exterminating his own race. Part race, anyway.

But he's such a damn flirt.

Not in a perverted way, but he just teases girls when he doesn't even like them. Like me, for instance. He flirts with me all the time shamelessly. Inuyasha came to the Royal Clan house around the same day I did, but two weeks earlier. I was taken in by Lady Kaedae at age three, when my parents and infant brother were murdered by a demon that lost any traces of civilization it began with.

They told me they've caught the demon and killed it, but I'm not sure.

And ever since then, he's always smiled at me, laughed with me, until… Kikyou. She's a nice girl, actually, but way more sexy and beautiful than I am. I guess that's what attracted him. She's actually a real Royal Clan ninja, so she's even a higher class than me. Since then, I've been ignoring Inuyasha.

Finally I turn around, surprised to bump into a muscular chest. And even though I would think he did it on purpose, I can tell this time, it wasn't. Because he's surveying the room carefully, eyes alert and bright.

"Something the matter?" I ask quietly. He snaps his eyes to me, shocked to find them almost worried. He never worries.

"Kagome…" he starts, dead serious, "what you killed… I think it wasn't the real thing. It was just a doll…" He then throws me behind him, one hand wrapping around his treasure- the Tetsusaiga. It was given by his father, the full demon, to protect himself. Inuyasha doesn't talk about _his_ family much, but apparently his mother died from an illness, and his father left this world from a fight with a demon trying to kill Inuyasha. He gave him Tetsusaiga and told him to run away. And I guess that's what he was doing when Kaedae found him.

When a shadow drifts over my head, I look up, and bit my lip to hold in my scream.

The real demon is so much worse…

It's like what I killed before was just 2-D, and this one is 3-D… if that makes any sense at all. I snap out my own sword, and manage to cut him in the stomach. But it hardly effects him. He merely growls and lunges for me. Inuyasha twirls on him and uses Tetsusaiga to get him in one clean blow… or, at least, it seems. But it stands up again.

"Kagome- run. You're not experienced yet to handle this one. Go!"

I know better than to complain, so I do as he says. But that's when it jumps right in front of me. I hear Inuyasha curse.

"Damn it! It can teleport, too? Geez, give me a _BREAK!_" He swings over my head, and slices him along the chest. I finish him off with my sword. And it evaporates again, this time, for good. Inuyasha falls on me a bit, his weight catching me off guard.

"Inuyasha- what are you-?!"

But his eyes drift closed for a second before opening again. Blood falls onto my wrist. "Inuyasha, are you _injured?_" Apparently, the demon got him under the ribs.

"That stupid demon surprised me with that teleporting talent of his… Should have been ready for that one…"

"Inuyasha! Don't close your eyes!"

"I'm fine- it's just a small paper cut, nothing more. I swear, it doesn't hurt me at all..."

I look more closely at the wound, and my stomach quenches. "Inuyasha, I think its claws were dipped in a poisonous miasma. We have to cure you- fast! Let's go, I'll call Kaedae to get someone here. One of the mikos, or monks, maybe."

"It's okay, Kagome, just let me rest for a little while. Lend me your shoulder… my demon healing instincts will kick in soon." So I let him lean against me. It reminds me of how, when we were little, he would hug me during a thunderstorm, or whenever else I got scared. He used to always be there for me, Kagome Higurashi. But just like he said, he heals almost completely in about ten minutes. He's just lucky the wound wasn't a deep one.

Inuyasha exhales and pushes himself up. He pulls out his cell-phone, and dials. "Yeah, it's me…. No, she's alive. Okay, yeah, I know I shouldn't have gone here without your permission…. yes, I am aware that I am not a student here… yup, humans shouldn't know about my ears… For the second time, Kagome is alive, thanks to me… I need you over here- there's been an attack from a demon that can teleport. I am aware this is new. I don't know, that's why I'm calling you!... No one died, unless you count the demon…. Just a miasma cut… you're going to need someone who is able to memory-erase. Alright, bye."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Everything fine?"

He nods. "Yep, it's just another day with just another demon incident. But that's nothing new, right?"

I wrinkle my nose at the déjà vu. "Right."

He then leans forward and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to him, mouth just over my ear. "Kagome," he says, "you're so adorable when you're scared. Thanks for helping me."

"I didn't really do much," I reply. His words are… unlike him, not something I would expect Inuyasha to say to me. I mean, the part about me being cute when I'm frightened, yes, but a thank you? Has that miasma really healed? He brushes his lips against my temple then, and I push him off, irritated. "Now THAT is just out of the question. And just when I thought you were being nice."

He ruffles my hair. "Don't sound too disappointed, Kaggie Bear."

I push up my uniform sleeves to my elbows roughly. "WHY YOU…"

&&&

&&&

&&&

* * *

"We're home," I call into the large house. The Royal Clan house, which is located just east of Tokyo. "Did you send people to clean the office?"

"Oh, welcome home, Kagome!" Kaedae smiles at us. "And you, too, Inuyasha! Yes, we did get people to go to Center Tokyo HS. It should be over in just fifteen more minutes. And how was your day?"

"It was alright, until Inuyasha showed up."

"Hey, I saved your huge elephant ass, okay? Show the hero some gratitude."

"Did you just call my butt huge?" I demand.

"Do you need hearing aids?" he counters.

"Don't fight, children," Kaedae chides, smiling. "Dinner's almost going to be ready soon- it's Sango's turn today. Can't you just smell that delicious Oden already?"

"I prefer ramen, though," Inuyasha states, matter-of-factly.

"Have some manners, Inuyasha," I tell him. "Sango is an amazing cook, and we're very lucky to have her. Isn't that right?"

He shrugs and slouches up the stairs.

The Royal Clan house is ginormous, with three stories, but all the rooms are large and very beautifully designed, too. But it's a bit outdated, so instead of modern doors, ours usually slide right to left. The bedrooms, however, we have redesigned to make them look a bit more of the twentieth century, to my happiness.

"Change out of your uniform and wear some regular clothes when you come back down, okay, Kagome?" Kaedae asks.

"Sure thing!" I answer with a smile before retreating to my room. Kaedae's like a mother to me. Actually, a bit more like a grandmother because she's kinda too old to me a mom, but she's still so nice to me and really did save my life. Oh, and my best friend, Sango, is a Royal Clan ninja as well, and just like Kikyo, she's a real one. And the last one of my friends is Miroku- the lecherous human (monk in training more precisely), but leaves the fighting to us. He likes to be the doctor of the house.

By now, you probably think my life's all dark and gloomy, and just downright violent. But it's not. I have such glorious, silly times here at Royal Clan house, and everyone is so sweet and different in their own way. I love them all… well, love's a bit too strong, and I definitely don't love Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form, so that's that.

Seriously, though, we have our fair shares of middle-school moments, like how on every Wednesday, me and my friends get together for a movie, game, dare, or whatever comes to our young minds. And not to mention how we have parties (since the Royal Clan is a very, _very_ large clan broken up into different "houses" located in different regions) very often. I don't really like them, but we get to wear dresses, and I get to see my friends from other houses of the Royal Clan, like this really bouncy girl named Rin, and an awesome rocker girl called Ayame.

They are so nice!

And even if we are ninjas, sort of, we're still in the crazy days of youth, and that's gotta count for something.

* * *

AN: Yay- first chappie is done!

Hugs and Kisses,

Nyony's Echo


	2. Chapter 2: Days Grow Longer

AN: Yay for **Icy Fae Tears** and **WolfGirl64** who were so nice to me!! Thanks for reviewing guys =) For now, I decided to continue it on, to see how it's going to turn out. I hope you like and I love you xP. I really appreciate you coming to read this story!

**The Dangerous State of Bliss**

**Chapter 2: Days Grow Longer**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me… *sniffle***

* * *

I sit, on top of my knees, in front of the traditional Japanese table with legs so low that you have to sit on the floor to eat your food. Kaedae said she ordered a regular dining set, but I know she secretly adores the old kotatsu table, so I don't press her about it.

I'm wearing a loose pink turtleneck sweater, since it _is_ October, and a pair of my fifth favorite jeans. Inuyasha's in normal clothing also, which is rare because he hardly changes out of his Royal Clan uniform, which are black slacks, black leather jacket, black T-shirt, and black boots. We all have to wear them when we're hunting, but I'm used to fighting in my uniform skirt (which took some time) because if anything happens at Center Tokyo HS, it's my responsibility as the only students that attends the place.

So today, Inuyasha is in baggy jeans, that aren't exactly tight around his waist, but not slipping down either. If they were, I would push him up the stairs and force him to wear something more decent, for Kaedae's sake at the very least. He's also in a white button-down that Kaedae got him for one of his birthdays. I know he doesn't like those kinds of shirts, but just as everyone else in this house, he respects her and wants her to be pleased.

Inuyasha sits across from me, and Kaedae sits to my left. Sango comes out of the kitchen then, a big smile of her kind face.

"Well I'm glad everyone's here," she beams. "Anyone who missed out on _my_ cooking would unmistakably regret it. So here comes the steaming, delicious pot of _ODEN!_" She places it classily on the kotatsu and slips to my right.

"Dear God," I begin.

"Thank you for this food," Kaedae continues.

"And may we fully appreciate your gifts," Inuyasha says.

"As we eat this meal," Sango concludes.

We take up our chopsticks and push Sango's home cooking into our hungry mouths. And she's right, of course- anyone who hasn't eaten her food is missing out a lot. I wish I could say the same for myself, but sadly, my cooking isn't that great. I'm not even sure if it's good at all, but Sango and Kaedae, and even Miroku on the days he's here, thanks me heartily, though that could be just because they don't want to hurt my feelings. Ah, well, I guess I'll have to tell them some time that it won't really affect me, but for now, I'll just bask in their praises.

"I'MMM HHOOOMMMMEEE!" an exaggeratedly high-pitched voice sings from the main entrance of our house. A voice any of us can recognize. "Did I make it in time for dinner, my dear friends? Who's turn was it today?"

"That would be me," Sango replies warily. "I see you finished your task before even nine-o'clock. Good job, Miroku."

The boy with short, midnight-black hair smiles charmingly as he sits down, his violet eyes giddy. Because he just came back, he's dressed in black from head to toe in his gear. "Yay- It's Sango's turn! You just made my day, honey; I'll just go change and be right back!"

Then his swift feet carry him to his room.

"Don't hurry back," my friend mutters. "I think we can live without you for a few minutes without groveling for your return." Luckily, Miroku doesn't hear her. "So," she says, turning to me, "what happened back there at school? How come Inuyasha had to help you? Usually, the stronger ones aren't stupid enough to try a 'student kidnap attack', so it couldn't have been too hard to defeat."

Inuyasha shifts uneasily and reaches for his glass of water the same time I reach for mine. Sango raises an eyebrow and watches us chug our drinks, waiting patiently for us to finish.

"Okay, here's the deal," Inuyasha says. "The demon we faced at that Tokyo Center or whatever it's called place could teleport. And neither of us was ready for that one. It was able to double itself, too, which is normal enough I guess, but teleporting?"

Sango frowns. "Since when could a demon teleport?"

"Since now, it seems."

Kaedae sips her tea. "It's not very dangerous, as fighting advantages go for demons, but the fact that it hasn't been mentioned- or noted- before does disturb me a bit."

"Well maybe we should talk to Midoiko about it," Miroku suggests as he slumps down to Inuyasha's left. "She's the current leader and high priestess of the Royal Clan. She should know about this."

"I _did_ tell her," Kaedae tells us. "But she said it isn't much of a concern as long as it wasn't an extreme demon." She stands up, brushing off her pants and walking to the living room. "You children go upstairs and get some rest, and Kagome, I suggest you finish your homework. It's not very often you get some free time, right?" Then she's gone.

I finish my share of the Oden and push myself to my feet also. "You guys are lucky to be homeschooled. Do you know what a pain these teachers can be? Well, I have an essay due tomorrow, so I'll head on upstairs. Thanks for the dinner, Sango. You're the best!" And with that, I race up to my room and shut the door closed with a huge sigh.

I'm afraid of Midoriko.

Not that I've ever met her in person, nor have I talked to her, but… the Royal Clan is respected, yet unknown to humans. It is an elite group of high ranked professionals. But the person who is in charge of it all, responsible for every single act of every Royal Clan child, is probably very smart, charismatic, deceiving, good at lying, and so much more.

I don't even want to think about how much she is capable of.

Within two and a half hours, I finish my essay, and in three more hours I finish my homework, but not all the studying. For another hour, I read a book given by Kaedae- a book of techniques of number one Royal Clan children before my birth.

By the time I push all my clean lingerie from a drawer onto my bed, and slip out of my clothes and into a bathrobe, I'm tuckered. I gather the clean clothes in my arms, and make my way to the bathroom, stopping for a towel on the way there. As I close the door to the towel closet, I tumble into somebody and drop everything.

Blushing like mad, I drop to my knees and recollect everything, but the person manages to get one before I can.

"Ooh, nice panties, Kagome," Inuyasha laughs, using his pinkie to lift my lacy black underwear. "Very chic and sexy. You should tell me where you got it so I can get one for myself!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," I mutter, trying to snatch it from him. But he lifts it way high, on his toes, and next to him, I'm practically short. I know there's no chance of getting it back by trying to get it by force. "'Yash, give it!"

He considers. "Umm… no."

"Please?" I ask, making my eyes big and pleading. "I need it!"

"Uh uh," he shakes his head. Finally, he sighs, and hands it back. "Whatever. Besides, I'd rather take them off you directly, anyway." He grins as he waggles his eyebrows.

I thwack him hard. "Pervert!" I shriek.

"I'm over here!" Miroku's voice responds from downstairs.

"NOT YOU!" both me and Inuyasha yell.

"You know what the problem is, Inuyasha?" I ask.

"No, what _is_ the problem, Kagome?"

"The problem is, you are way too flirty!"

He laughs, tousling my hair like he always does. "Nah, I was just teasing you because I love seeing you turn all red like a little schoolgirl." He realizes his mistake. "No wait… you _are_ a schoolgirl, right? Never mind then! And Kagome…" Inuyasha backs me up into a wall, causing me to drop the clothes again. I curse silently. I guess they're not exactly _clean_ anymore.

Inuyasha's hand pins one of my wrists to the wall beside my waist, and uses the other to trace my jaw line. I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but he won't let me. His eyes are so large and gold, that they look sincere even when he isn't. I feel his long, silver strands tickle my neck.

"… don't be ashamed to admit that you like me…"

"I do not!" I exclaim. I use my free hand to try to smack him away, but he catches it and makes me wind it around his waist. "You're sick," I tell him. "Seriously, you should go see a doctor."

Inuyasha chuckles and lets go, but still manages to pull on my hair before leaving. God, he's a moron. I can't believe that Kikyou is dating someone like him… I mean, really; doesn't she have better taste than that?

Shrugging, I got to the bathroom built in the hall where my room is, and take a long, hot, relaxing shower.

When I come out, I slip into my pajamas and begin toweling my hair dry as I walk back to my bedroom, surprised to find Sango sitting in my wheelie chair.

"Hey Kagome," she greets as I step in, looking over my PJ's. "Since when did you like red?"

"I like green, but they're in the washing machine so these are my spare. So, what's up? Or did you just come to talk girl stuff?"

"Um, well, both… kinda. I just wanted to let you know that we're going to… have, a, um, a better time together cause we're to become… eh, closer than we are now!"

I raise my eyebrows at her stuttering. Sango's never had a speech impediment. "Okay then… So what's the girl stuff?"

"Well… you know Jessica Roxie? She got together with James Xander! Can you believe it? And they are _soo_ different!"

"Oh my God… Jessica Roxie and James _Xander?!_ From your old private school? You're kidding me! But they used to spit spitballs at each other's heads during class and always spiked volleyballs at each other! How did they end up dating? And how did you find out? Spill!"

It's not so much that I love gossip- it's more that it's relaxing to finally bubble like teenagers for the first time in a LONG time. I want to feel like a girl, too.

&&&

&&&

&&&

* * *

"Alright, class!" Mr. Yaki booms. "I have some exciting new for today! Are you lazy-ass students excited or what?"

"Did he just call us lazy asses?" this girl named Stella whispers irritably to her friend, Jocelyn.

"I think so!" she whispers back. "He's so clueless… all teachers are. Like, what the heck is he, like, thinking? Like, OMG! I mean, how, and why, pray tell would anyone call _me_ an ass? Please! It's not like I'm a…"

I stop listening to Jocelyn, because after listening to her, I always feel tired and energy drained. You can see why.

"We have some wonderful new students!" he continues, big chest heaving as he talks. "Please welcome, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sango Taija, Miroku Hoshi, and Kikyou Tama! WELLLCOMMEEE to Center Tokyo High School!!!!" Mr. Yaki says it like a game show, but that should be the least of my concerns. My jaw drops to the floor, and Inuyasha winks at me.

It's a fact that I'm the only one who should be at this school to protect it. It's my location, and my duty. The rest of them have to work throughout the day, running all throughout Tokyo. It doesn't make sense that they would be here, it doesn't make any sense at all. What was Kaedae thinking?

Everyone suddenly looks interested. Well, duh. Inuyasha and Miroku are both two of the hottests guys I've seen, and Kikyou and Sango are definitely prettier than the average girl. I guess it's one of the reasons I'm a less "out-there" ninja than the rest of them. _So why are they here?_

I look away, pretending to be uninterested. If I pretend to know them, everyone's just going to hate me and accuse me of lying. Not only that, but it's probably better if we didn't act like a gang, for the secret of the Royal Clan. But when I see how Inuyasha's ears are gone, my heart pangs beyond reason. He may be egotistical, but his ears have always been the only good thing about him. WHERE ARE THEY?!

Everyone ooh's and ah's as they walk over to their desks, and Inuyasha sits right in front of me. Figures.

Sango sits diagonal of me, and Kikyou sits all the way across from where I do. And Miroku is at the front.

_Ah… they're spreading themselves out… _Still! Why couldn't Sango have been the one to sit in front of me? Why did it have to Inuyasha?

But now that I peer carefully, I sigh with relief when I see his ears are still intact, just pinned down, buried by the thick layers of his silver hair.

"Hey, wait!" Mr. Yaki proclaims. "We haven't introduced you-!"

"Okay, fine, we will," Inuyasha says, leaning back on his chair, his arms behind his head. "I'm Inuyasha- sixteen and dating (*note the disappointed sighs of more than half the class… including some gay ones, too*) and gorgeous." Everyone yips and yaps like puppies, as if they're begging for something that they can never have.

"Sango," my friend carries on, as if this whole thing was recited, "Sixteen, single, and happy with her life. No drugs, no depression, no issues. I'm as flawless as they get." I'm surprised by how uncharacteristically emotionless her voice is. It's so unlike her.

"Yes, I'm Miroku," Miroku says, picking up where she left off, "Sixteen, single, and _not _happy with his current position. After all, if only I had one, perfect, sweet beautiful lady by my side at all times…" he sighs, hand to heart, and the girls giggle, coo, wave their arms, and make a sea of noise.

"The name's Kikyou- sixteen. And you don't need to know if I'm dating or not so bug off. I hate glue and I use lavender shampoo."

What the hell…? By now, the teacher looks like he's going to faint.

Talk about drama. Why are they all acting so bad-ass? Except Miroku. He couldn't be bad-ass even if he set his heart to it. It just doesn't work out for him. But the Royal Clan guys flash smiles at each other and discreetly raise thumb-ups. Leave it to them to make me feel isolated.

Ah, who cares? I've got Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri!

After the period bell rings, I jump up and literally run to the door.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eri calls. "Where 'ya going?"

"Yeah Kagome. What's the rush?" Yuka says.

"Just… want to get my lunch!" I lie cheerily. "You know how huge my stomach can be!"

When we reach the cafeteria, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi sit down at a table. They're my best friends at school… if I can call them that. Yuka has short brown hair and a spiky personality, whereas Ayumi is a romantic and positive, with Eri as the in-between. They're really nice to me, and understanding as well.

"Hey, did you see those new students?" Ayumi whispers excitedly. "They're all so cool!"

"Yeah, but what was with that crazy intro of theirs?" Yuka asks. "I don't get it. Did they rehearse or something?"

I shrug. "You know what? I'm in the mood for eating outside. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Let me get my…" They trail off. I look up and see them. All of my Royal Clan so-called buddies.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha grins. "What, did you really think you could escape us?"

"Stalker," I accuse.

"You know them?" Yuka and Eri hiss to me.

"Not really. Just met him in a language class-"

"Actually," Inuyasha interrupts, "she's my girlf-"

"Girl who's a friend," I finish. He throws me a dirty look. "Well, if you don't mind, _we're_ going to eat outside!" But when I wait for my friends to agree, I see that they've sat back down again, talking with Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku. "Traitors," I mutter. Reluctantly, I sit.

Miroku picks his fried shrimp. "Hey, here's an idea- Inuyasha, are you feeling up to a dare?"

He smirks, and they slap hands. "Always."

"Okay, then. Tell everyone that you're in love with Kagome."

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka "ooh", but I shoo them, snorting. "He won't do it," I tell them. "He already has a girlfriend! There's no _way_ he would ever-"

"Attention students of Center Tokyo of Tokyo Central or whatever the heck you people call this place! I have some important news to share with you all!"

I look up in terror to find Inuyasha standing on his chair. "Inuyasha, shut up!"

"It has been brought to my attention, that despite my girlfriend, there is also someone else who is of deep interest to me."

"Don't you _dare_ continue, Inuyasha!" I snap.

He ignores me. "I am unconditionally in love…"

"Don't. You. Dare."

"With KAGOME HIGURASHI."

The room falls silent and everyone's in brutal shock. I hide my face in shame as whispers hiss around the room like a wave.

"No wayyy- her? She's so plain!"

"That guy may be hot but, he has horrible taste."

"_Kagome?_ I hear that nerd Hojo took her to the dance once! Hah!"

"As if _he_ would like _her…_ maybe he's only saying it cause of blackmail? Maybe she's just a good lay. With that body of hers… probably used her for sex, or something. Though, I can't see her as a prostitute."

"Eeeww… Higurashi? My ass!"

I try to keep my tears from falling, but look to the ground hard, grinding my feet into the tiles. How could he do that? From the corners of my eyes, I see Kikyou throw me a sympathetic glance. Obviously, _she_ doesn't care that her boyfriend just proclaimed his stupid, unnecessary love to me.

Probably because he didn't mean it and only said it to humiliate me. That idiot.

When Sango touches me arm, I flinch back, and stand up. "You know what?" I ask angrily. "I regret staying. I really _should_ have gone to eat outside. And don't come after me because I'll throw a brick at you. _A brick. _A DAMN BRICK, GOT IT?!"

Girls and boys hoot and laugh, pointing. "Bimbo!" one of them whoop. "Drama queen!" another one sings.

Unable to bear another second, I run outside. When I trip on a rock outside the cafeteria, I pick myself up again, not paying attention to the blood.

Somehow I get the feeling that the days are going to get painfully longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Tomboy

**AN**: feel free to ask questions, ppl! **WolfGirl64:** Well, Kagome isn't going to get hotter, but, well, your question is kind of answered in this chapter! I will be alternating updates between this story and my other project: **Inuyasha: Professor at Shikon High.**

**The Dangerous State of Bliss**

**Chapter 3: Tomboy**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me!**

* * *

I've always lain low, never tried to bring attention to myself, especially as Center Tokyo HS. So not many people knew I existed before Inuyasha decided to do that little confession in front of the entire cafeteria.

I kick the ground, sitting on one of the benches, watching the pebbles drift to the grass.

I'm pretty sure I'm not ugly. Not overweight, not too skinny, dumb, nor do I cake my face with makeup. Insecurity wasn't a problem. But I didn't know so many people in my school though I was unappealing, or maybe that's because they haven't had a good look at me before. Either way, I'm feeling pretty sour.

Someone clears their throat, but I ignore him/her.

"So, what'cha doin'?"

Inuyasha.

There's no mistaking his deep, yet definitely irritating, 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-world' voice.

"Go away."

He laughs. "Or what? You going to throw a brick at me? Honestly, was that the best threat you could come up with, because everyone's laughing about that. C'mon Kagome- a _brick? _Where the hell are you going to find a brick? Unless, of course, you seriously PMS and take one out of a wall."

"I said, GO AWAY!" I fling one of my throwing stars at me in anger, and for a moment, I worry that I cut his face. But noooo, he dodged it, as if making fun of me wasn't good enough. That bastard. "You're the last person on the face of the earth that I want to see. Which reminds me, _why are you here?_ And no offense to Sango, Miroku, or even Kikyou, but I wasn't all that pleased to see them, either. I may hate the teachers and the homework, but _school_ has always been the one part of my life that I could have to myself, that _you_ Royal Clan children didn't know about- it was my personal time to myself and _human_ friends. I'm speaking to Kaedae; God, I'll _beg_ to her if I have to! You might be too dense to realize it, but I need some space just as much as you, or Sango, or Miroku and Kikyou do."

Inuyasha folds his arms behind his head, and yawns. "Sorry about that, Kaggie Bear, but whining to Kaedae isn't going to get rid of me. This is Midoriko's orders."

"M-Midoriko's? But Kaedae said _she_ said that what happened wasn't important! I don't-"

"Doesn't matter what her reason is," he snaps. "If she wants us to go to little ol' school with you, then that's what we have to do. You'll survive Kagome. Don't be a baby."

Of course he doesn't understand.

"You know, Kagome, it's not that bad," I hear Sango say from a distance. "We won't bother you if that's what you want. Isn't that right, Miroku?" When Miroku doesn't respond, Sango elbows him in the ribs and Miroku nods dutifully.

"Yes, yes, of course- whatever Mistress Kagome wants."

Sango snorts, then turns to 'the bastard'. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Nah, she's too much fun to mess with." With that, he plants a loud kiss right at the corner of my mouth, barely missing my lips, and I bound up, determined to get out of here.

"Bye, guys, I'll see you at home. I need to go to my fourth period trigonometry." Waving, I hurriedly skid over into the school again, slipping into the door and making it to a desk at the back just as the beginning-of-the-class bell rings with a _diiing_. I sigh, and push my hair out of my face, pull my books out of my yellow schoolbag, and wait patiently for the professor to enter the classroom. My fingers trace the letters carved in my desk: _D + T = LOVE _absentmindedly.

"Hey, Kagome, it looks like we have trigonometry together," a slightly faraway, calm voice says to me.

I look up in surprise. "Oh, hi, Kikyou- didn't see you there."

"It would seem so. Well, did you and Inuyasha make up yet?"

"We don't _make up_ alright? I hate him, he hates me; end of story."

"Huh. I see." Then she turns around and leaves me alone to my thoughts. By last period, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka apologize like mad, reassuring me, comforting me, and so forth. But even though I smile, and thank them, I don't really need their apologies, because what happened doesn't bother as much anymore.

I walk to the Royal Clan house by myself, not bothering to catch a bus. I want the time to think and ready myself for Kaedae's hurried explanation the instant I open the door. But when I do, no one's there, so I suspect I've gotten here before Sango and the rest of them. I slip out of my shoes and go to my bedroom, changing into loose jeans and a T-shirt two sizes too big, pulling my hair back in a messy ponytail.

I've always been more of a tomboy than Sango or Kikyou.

I find a note on my desk. It's from Kaedae.

_Dear Kagome,_

_And if this is Inuyasha, mind your own business, boy! You shouldn't be sneaking into a girl's room without her permission. Goodness, the nerve of you! And Sango, if it is you reading this, dear, please put it down and call Kagome over. Mirokou- I can see you! Please put aside your lecherous habits; Kagome will not appreciate you trying to steal a pair of her underwear._

I growl. So that's where they went! I continue reading.

_And I'm pretty sure you aren't Kikyou. So anyways, Kagome, there's a demon at the train station near that bookstore you always go to. Check it out for me, and report home if you need assistance. Put on some sunglasses or anything that will not reveal your identity as a Royal Clan member. _

_I'm at a local supermarket because our food stash has gone low. Kagome, it's your turn to cook tonight, but since I'm stopping by at an old friend's house, I probably won't make it back until tomorrow. You can reheat the leftovers from yesterday or boil some ramen. I've told Sango and Miroku to stay at the library until late and look up that strange demon you faced at your school with Inuyasha, and Kikyou has gone to her archery class. As for Inuyasha… God help that boy. _

_So good luck, Kagome, dear, and be safe! Don't be afraid to call Inuyasha for help. I'm sure he's never too far away._

_~Kaedae_

I grin. A mission for _me._ I open my desk drawer and pull out my favorite dark sunglasses and put them on, slipping my dark, black demon-hunting jacket over my shirt, snapping some arrows inside the sleeves and tucking the bow inside. I know I'm supposed to wear my black slacks and shirt, but it's not night time, so it doesn't really matter.

When I pop down the stairs again and slide into my ninja boots, I tilt my head to the side for a moment, and then hurriedly grab a sticky note and a pen. In my traditional scrawl, I write:

_Hey, Yash,_

_I'm on a short mission- should be back home soon enough to make heat some dinner for us, because the rest of them are coming home late. Don't try to eat anything besides chips and pop, because you're practically impaired in the kitchen. Not that I mean any offense._

_Actually, I do. That's what you get for being an ass-hat at school today. So, bye, and try to survive without me for as long as you can. I know it'll be hard._

_Love (not literally),_

_Kagome_

Walking through streets is refreshing. Granted, the air isn't exactly pure, and the people sure can be smelly and rude, but it's nice to be moving my feet with the rest of Tokyo.

By the time I get to the train station, it's deserted, but I'm pretty sure people will start filing in around ten more minutes. Pushing the sunglasses up my nose because they've come down a bit, I close my hands and ready myself for a demon. But there's only silence and the awkward rustle of some bushes on the other side of the tracks. Kaedae would never set me up, so why-

"_OOoooh, waaatz a purty lirrel ting like oo doin' on ta prat folm of an ampty tlain slation?" _My experience with demon-hunting allows me to translate the demon's slur: "Oooh, what's a pretty little thing like you doing on the plat form of an empty train station?"

"Oh, nothing much," I answer, drawing my arrow insanely fast back, pulling the bowstring and pointing the head of the arrow at the demon's heart. This one's a very easy one that recently lost its humanity. It saddens me to see its confused smirk and wide eyes; wrinkly, wet scales; and sharp, shaggy claws. I want to end its pain, to turn him into something that won't hurt anyone else any more.

"_Waa it!" _it cries, and I halter. _"Oo don' wanna kill me! Boss say is that he wrill change me too! Change me into one of tose fancy pans with special powuhs. Ten, I wrill make it up to oo! Don' kill me yet!" _Translation: "Wait! You don't want to kill me! Boos says that he will change me too! Change me into one of those fancy pants with special powers. Then, I will make it up to you! Don't kill me yet!"

I know that I have to kill it. Yet, it is pure pity and sympathy for the creature that I let my arrow fly, not anger or repulse. Some of them aren't evil- just lost souls. It pains me to kill them, but I know I must, or many human lives are at stake. What it just said, though, about its boss giving it special powers… that unnerves me. But it was probably just babbling.

"Oh, good one," someone says. I turn to see a tall, fair-haired woman in the classic Royal Clan hunting outfit. She's probably from a different Royal Clan house. "I was actually supposed to get that one, but you were here first, so I guess it was only fair for you to have it. Besides, did I sense a trace of pity there? Not growing week knees, now, are you?"

I shake my head. "Of course not," I lie.

She shrugs. "It doesn't matter as long as it's dead. By the way," she adds, as she leaves, "nice tomboy-artist getup. Almost had me fooled for a moment there."

I scowl. Most Royal Clan females are sophisticated and well-bred, elegant and charismatic. So I guess it's unusual for a ninja to be like I am. Kikyou's said a thing or two about it before, and I know Sango urges me to buy some skirts when we're shopping, but Miroku and Inuyasha never said anything. It's either they haven't noticed, or don't feel like saying anything about it.

Since I'm here, I stop at my favorite bookshop. I love the peaceful feeling I get when I walk in, the scent of musty book pages and time. This is one of my top places for Kagome-time. I don't know how long I stay. Maybe five minutes. Possibly even five hours! I never keep track of time when I'm enjoying myself.

I look up when the bell tolls- the bell that rings whenever the door is opened or closed. I blink when I see Inuyasha, but he doesn't seem to spot me. Instead, he pulls out a book off a shelf and purchases it. Then leaves. Just like that. My eyebrows furrow and I walk over to the clerk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what book that guy just bought?"

The girl at the counter looks about eighteen. She stares after him dreamily. "Yes, he is really hot, isn't he? I don't have his phone number in my computer, but-"

"Just the book title, please," I interrupt.

"Oliver Twist," she answers with a small nod. "You know, Charles Dickinson?"

_Oliver Twist?_

"Oh, um, thank you."

I hurry outside, and catch him thumbing for a taxi. I grab his arm and he whips around so fast that he almost strikes me in the face and on my arms. When he sees my face as through the taillights of a passing car, his mouth opens in surprise. Then he grins. "Just can't stay away, huh?"

"You are so full of yourself, Inuyasha."

"That reminds me. What the hell is an ass-hat?"

"Try looking into a mirror- _that's_ what an ass-hat is. And I think you should give up on trying getting a cab to stop, because the roads are way too busy right now. We'll save more time by walking. C'mon, let's go."

Inuyasha suddenly looks very amused. "Say, Kagome, when was the last time you rode on my back?"

"Don't even think about, Inuyasha."

"Seriously, I'm half demon, remember? If I run with you on my back, we'll make it to the house in less than fifteen minutes. Besides, it's getting dark."

He's right- the sun must have set while I was in the bookstore. "Okay, fine…" But I don't budge.

"Kagome, the air's not going to lift you onto my back. You're going to have to get on."

So I do, trying to jump high enough to get my legs around his waist. But he's six feet so I obviously can't do it.

"Inuyasha, can you please bend down? You _are_ taller, and- Woah!" At the moment, he swung down while I was talking as I jumped up and down, and when he got low, I managed to get on top of him almost steering him forward face-flat into the ground. This caught both me and him by surprise. It takes him a minute to steady himself.

"Shit, you're heavier."

I frown at him. "Well, duh, the last time we did this was when I was… uh, when I was…"

"Eight. When you were eight."

I try not to be impressed, telling myself demons have better memory than humans do. "You remember that?"

"Uh, yeah," he says, almost sheepishly. I try to ignore the funny looks people give us as he walks across the road with a teenage girl on his back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But Inuyasha doesn't seem to care at all. I note the plastic bag hanging off his left arm.

"So, what's in there?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Or, you just really wanted a purse to carry around with you in the big city, and failed epically. But seriously, what's in it? It looks like some kind of book…?"

Inuyasha gives in. "Yep, it's Oliver Twist."

"Interesting choice in book. I never thought of you as a classic-lover."

"I'm not."

"Mm hmm. Sure, Inuyasha." I pause. "Ass-hat," I sing.

"Because I'm so nice, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he responds. I grab a lock of his hair, and tug it, causing him to hiss. But it's so soft. I always envied him for having nicer hair than me, because even though I take care of mine a whole lot better than he does, Inuyasha still gets the superstar tresses. "You can let go now."

Embarrassed, I do, letting the steady rhythm of his pace lull me into tranquility.

&&&

&&&

&&&

* * *

I bring two bowls of ramen onto the coffee table in front of the big television, where "Blade: trinity" is playing.

Inuyasha licks his lips when he sees the ramen and begins to slurp it down, as I take my noodles slowly, watching the TV and occasionally taking a sip of my glass of sprite. He finishes way ahead of me, and begins commenting once in a while about how the blood in the movie looks totally fake, and how he would be able to take on Blade during a fight. "This is a boring movie," he complains.

I shrug. "I don't know, I think Ryan Reynolds is kinda hot. He has the six-pack _and_ muscles."

Inuyasha snorts. "So do I."

He's got a point there. We fall into uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Kagome?" he asks suddenly.

I look up with a mouthful of ramen, and gulp it down, wincing as I do so. "Yeah?"

"Sorry about what happened at school… I'll kick their asses if that makes you feel any better."

I try not to look alarmed. "No, don't hurt anyone! It's… it's not their fault if they think I'm ugly. That's their opinion, and nothing's going to change that. Don't worry about it. I'm used to your ass hattyness." I try to make a joke, but it ends up lame. He doesn't laugh at the attempt, and looks dead serious.

"I don't think you're ugly. I think you're beautiful."

I smile despite myself. Inuyasha's a flirt, and he could be annoyingly mean and conceited, but he has his moments, too, where he's undeniably sweet. It's just that I can never tell whether he's kidding me or not. "Well, thanks, Inuyasha. That's pretty polite of you to say."

Just then, as I lean over to the remote to raise the volume a bit, I almost knock down my ramen bowl. Rushing to steady it, I effectively find myself nearly sitting in Inuyasha's lap. I blush and apologize, already hauling myself onto my feet, when he grabs one of my hands, pulling me in a bit.

When his mouth hovers over mine, close enough for me to smell the spicy taste of his favorite food in his breath, my eyes automatically begin to close, drifting off to another world for a second. I see his eyes closing, too, and then:

"WE'RE HOME!"

Miroku and Sango's chorused voice echo through the house, and I leap back, spilling my bowl. In the end, I made a mess. I curse under my breath, using a nearby dishrag to soak it up.

"Ooh, what's this? Spending some quality time with each other? How romantic!" Miroku cheers.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Miroku," Sango scolds. She freezes, seeing Inuyasha blink a couple of time to clear his head, and me, cheeks burning, on my knees trying to clean the ramen accident. "At least, I _think_ you're jumping to conclusions… right?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" I stutter, scrambling to my feet. "Let me just get another towel..."

Inuyasha finally relaxes, leaning back on the sofa. He winks at me. "You do that."


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?

**WolfGirl64: **That girl does appear in future chapters but no, she does not play a big part.

**SilverStella: **Shippou comes later in the story ;)

**The Dangerous State of Bliss**

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?**

**Disclaimer: If Inuyasha belonged to me then pigs would fly.**

Warning: Inuyasha and Kagome's hate relationship is very, er, strongly shown in this chapter. Plus, some bad language.

* * *

I splash my face with cold water and shiver.

I'm so stupid!

I never should have let Inuyasha come so close to kissing me! He already has a girlfriend, and I don't need another enemy. Besides, I hate Inuyasha. So I guess it was just the heat of the moment? I have to admit though; I never thought he'd be the type of guy to hesitate before kissing someone.

I dry my face with my strawberry towel and change into my uniform, brushing my teeth at the same time. Also trying to brush my hair. Multi-tasking much?

"Open the door bitch or ass or Kaedae! I don't care who you are- I need the bathroom!"

A wicked grin taking hold of my lips, I make my voice really high. "Oh my God, Inuyasha, is that you? What are you doing at _my_ house?"

He sounds extremely confused and doesn't recognize me. "Huh?"

I giggle on purpose, making it loud and annoying so that he can hear it through the door. "Oh, I remember now! We got seriously drunk at that wild and totally rad party last night, and I… _we_ ended up in your house… doing _stuff._" I giggle again. "Ooh, this is bad. My mom's gonna be _sooo _worried by now, and _mad_ for two reasons: first, I was at a boy's house. Second, I'm no longer a virgin."

There's a pause. Then Inuyasha curses non-stop. "Oh _shit_," he finally says. "Tell me this isn't happening. This is completely fucked up-"

I open the door, almost banging my head into Inuyasha's chest. "Who are you swearing at, Inuyasha?" I scold. "Didn't Kaedae teach you some manners? I'm ashamed of you!"

He looks down at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be one unhappy corpse. "Kagome, you better have an extremely good reason why I shouldn't tell the entire school today that I screwed with you for three hours and more last night."

"Because I was asleep?" I ask timidly, my face sickly white with nausea. "You better not. If you do, I'll… I'll…" My brows draw together.

Inuyasha taps an imaginary watch. "C'mon, I'm waiting. Anytime now."

"I'll… Oh, whatever! Go ahead and try! I'll report you to Kaedae for telling lies and we'll deport you to Australia!"

He ponders over this. "Well, I always did want to visit Australia."

I growl, and throw my towel at him, so that it covers his face. When it slides off, he's scowling. But I already have a perfect-goody-two-shoes smile on my lips. "Inuyasha, hurry up! I don't want to be late for school!" I skip past him and I swear I almost make out a sly smirk forming on his lips.

Downstairs, Sango and Miroku are waiting, a half-eaten chocolate-sprinkled donut sticking out of Miroku's mouth, and a toast out of Sango's. I grab an apple and bite into as I walk out the door, bowing to Kaedae, and snort when Inuyasha stuffs a bag of chips before going out.

"Kikyou got has gotten tired of waiting for you two and took the bus!" Kaedae informs us. Inuyasha doesn't look surprised.

"So what was all that cussing I heard this morning?" Miroku asks after we're on our way to the building where thou-shalt-learn.

"Oh nothing. Inuyasha just thought he was a party last night because he had an orange boa around his neck and Dora the Explorer sunglasses when he woke up. Oh, and a 'Yura the Slut has Been Here' stamp inked onto his butt."

Sango and Miroku open their mouths to say something but nothing comes out. They look as shocked as I did when I found Miroku dancing with an old broom, and pretending to kiss it. Luckily though, they don't ask any questions.

When Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi spot us, they wave their hands frantically.

"So have you and Kagome made up yet?" Yuka asks.

"Yeah, did you kiss?" Eri bubbles.

"Yay! Romance!" Ayumi cheers. "_It's a love story, baby just say yes-_"

The conversation continues on like this:

Sango- "Gosh, they're really hardcore."

Miroku- "So Sango, how about a movie next week, hmm?"

Sango- "I have a mission that day."

Miroku- (sighs) "Then Kagome?" he asks hopefully.

"Sorry Miroku, I have to uh… what do I have to do again, Inuyasha?"

He turns to me. "We have a date set on that day," he says to Miroku. I smack his arm threateningly. "A _study_ date," he corrects.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi look so lost that it's funny. "Wait, so you're together?"

Before I can answer, Inuyasha circles his arm around my waist. "Oh yeah, of course we are. I alternate dates and kisses between Kikyou and her. After all, I cannot allow only one person to receive the blessing of my love. But I have to make sure Kagome's not around when it's Kikyou's turn because she can get so jealous sometimes."

"That means he's two-timing," Yuka whispers with dismay to Eri and Ayumi, who nod their heads sadly in unison and vow, "We, as Kagome Higurashi's friends, swear to get Inuyasha to forget about his first love and move onto his second!"

"Wait, though," Eri says. "What does Kikyou say about your forbidden romance with Kagome?"

_Forbidden romance??_

"Yeah, and what about Kagome?" Ayumi wonders. They all turn to me. And to everyone's surprise, I return Inuyasha's hug by reaching up and throwing my arms around his neck. He blinks. But when I tighten my grip hard with a sugary smile, he winces.

I coat my tone with evilness and sweetness at the same time when I say, "When you're in love, you're willing to _die_ for them. Wouldn't you do the same, Yash?"

I squeeze lightly once more and he rasps, "Okay, alright! I won't touch you without your permission, I got it! Now let go!"

I grin and peck him on the cheek, disengaging myself from him, and he touches his neck, groaning. I feel guilty for a moment. But when all of Inuyasha's smirks and flirting comes back to me in a flood of memories, I feel a wave of sadness. Why can't he just be sweet and caring and… Well, then I guess he wouldn't be Inuyasha anymore if he's sensitive right?

&&&

&&&

&&&

* * *

Classes drag on and I feel so incredibly tired. I can't wait to go home and- Wait. What day is it today? Oh no… it's Wednesday. That means we five have to spend 'quality' time.' It's Sango's turn today to choose the activity, and I pray she'll choose something that doesn't require much movement or thinking.

By lunch, I feel like a lifeless jello.

"Hey, what's wrong Kagome? You look seriously tired," Yuka tells me as she bites into her taco and shudders.

Eri studies me and nods. "Yeah, Kags, has Inuyasha been tiring you out? Maybe we should ask him to tone it down a little. I mean, he can always rotate to Kikyou on Kagome's bad days, right?"

Ayumi looks horrified. "Eri, how can you even _suggest_ that? If they're going at it so hard that she's lacking sleep, then it's obvious he prefers Kagome-"

Yuka nudges her hard. "Ow!" she complains. When she realizes that Kikyou's sitting at our table, too, she flushes red and stammers apologies. Kikyou simply chuckles and turns away. I'll never understand that girl. I wonder if she's angry that Inuyasha announced to the school that he loves me. I seriously doubt it, though, because she hardly ever seems to get angry at anything.

"Look you guys, Inuyasha and I are not dating. He may seem like he likes me, but he flirts with anything that has boobs, so-"

"That is _not_ true," he protests. "That's what Miroku does. I simply appeal to females."

I snort.

"See? I was right- you _do_ get jealous easily. C'mon, Kagome, you know I only have feelings for you."

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi giggle at my expense.

"And what about Kikyou, huh, Inuyasha? Did you forget you're already taken??"

He waves it off. "Kikyou understands. Right, honey?"

I stand up in frustration. "You are hopeless, Inuyasha!"

Nobody speaks…

"Um… well, this taco really sucks?" Yuka offers lamely.

Sango picks it up. "Yeah, and these meatballs are so _dry!_ These noodles are really rubbery, too."

"Mm hmm," Kikyou agrees around a mouthful of chicken salad. "Definitely not tempting. Even Kagome's cooking is way better than this… oh, no offense, Kagome."

I sigh. "It's okay- none taken. I already know my cooking stinks."

"It sure does," Inuyasha says, stretching and yawning with his arms behind his head. "No offense."

Growling, I push his chair so he falls backward. "Offense taken!" I announce.

The rest of the day flows along slowly, and I sigh with relief as we wait for a bus to take us home.

"So, what game are we playing today?" I ask Sango.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of wanted to watch a horror movie, but Miroku has a weak stomach, so probably something where we can sit around in a circle… truth or dare, maybe?"

Oh my God. The last time we played that, I had to sing and dance to Toxic by Brittney Spears in front of everyone. Inuyasha had a good laugh that night. But then again, _he_ had to sing Sexy Back. So we were even. "But that's so junior high," I counter. The truth is, Truth or Dare used to be my favourite game until two years ago when I was dared to give Inuyasha a lap dance. I didn't do it, of course, but I suffered from… consequences, and I'll leave it at that. I have learned that there are dangerous people out there who are not ashamed to dare you to do _very_ dangerous things.

Sango snickers. "Scared, Kagome?"

I raise my chin indignantly. "No, 'course not."

"If you say so," Kikyou adds with a grin.

"Oh, yes, I _do_ say so!" I laugh.

&&&

&&&

&&&

* * *

My turn to cook!

Okay, so my food isn't all that great, but I love trying new stuff and getting Inuyasha to try them. Because who knows? If it turns out lethal, Inuyasha should be the first to find out. It's the least I can do for him.

Anyways, I decide on okonomiyaki today. It's Miroku's favourite food, so I hope it turns out edible. After two hours in the kitchen (ridiculously long, I know), I managed to present three large okonomiyakis on platters. Since they were pretty big, we would have to share. Kaedae's gone again, to the library I think. I asked her to get a cooking book for me because I need all the help I can get. Kaedae agreed she would keep it in mind.

Everyone takes tentative bites and I watch them with my arms crossed. "So? How is it? Okay?"

"It's wonderful, Kagome," Sango compliments me… a bit forcedly, though.

"Yeah, wonderful if you're planning to kill someone," Inuyasha concurs heartedly. "You'll make a wonderful bride one day, Kaggie Bear."

"Why you little-!"

Kikyou clears her throat. "I'm going upstairs. Thank you kindly for the meal, Kagome. It was good." She stands up.

"Hey, what about Truth or Dare?" Miroku asks.

"I'm skipping out tonight."

Sango frowns at this. "But it's a tradition-"

"I've got a mission in thirty minutes, so I have to get ready. Sorry, but I won't be able to join you guys this time. Maybe next week. Bye."

When she's gone, I sigh and shake my head. "There goes the one person Inuyasha's afraid of."

"I'm not scared of _her!_ She's my girlfriend!"

I glare. "Exactly."

At precisely nine o'clock, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I sit in a circle in Sango's room with an empty cola bottle. She spins and it lands on Miroku. "Truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare."

"Go and kiss the wall."

He's about to, then pauses. "What's the point of that?"

"I don't know, but you'll look hilarious."

"Meanie," he complains.

"Pervert," she fires back.

I have to say, seeing Miroku make out with a wall _is_ pretty funny… and when he spins, the bottle ends up pointing to Inuyasha. "Truth or dare?" Miroku asks.

Inuyasha considers. "Truth."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Inuyasha!"

"Well, whenever I choose dare, you always make me do something embarrassing/gross/highly weird and take pictures so you can blackmail me every day, threatening to sell them on eBay. And since even I'm not that dumb and know what your mind is capable of thinking up, I choose truth."

He sighs. "Oh, fine. Then can I spin again?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE??" Miroku doesn't wait for a reply and simply turns the glass once more. It lands on Sango. "Truth or-"

"Dare." Oooh, Sango's feeling bold.

He leans over and whispers something in her ear.

"Hey, no fair!" Inuyasha complains.

Sango nods reluctantly to whatever Miroku said and spins the bottle again leaving me and Inuyasha confused. When it lands on me, she asks, "Truth or dare, Kagome?"

"Tr-"

"Okay, I dare you to-"

I interrupt, "Um, Sango, I was about to say truth, not dare. Because you can be just as evil as Miroku sometimes, you know."

"Kagome, say dare. _Please._ This is important." She begs me with her eyes, and I just can't say no to my best friend's puppy dog face. I nod to show my consent, and she grins at me in gratitude. "Kagome, I dare you to kiss Inuyasha on the mouth."

So _that's_ what happened: Miroku must have dared Sango to dare me to kiss Inuyasha. Man, they're good. Why didn't I think of that?

But now, I have to kiss Inuyasha.

Shit.

* * *

AN: Lol, sorry if everyone seemed violent, but that's just their personalities so I hope no one's angry! And yes, this is a cliffy… as for the language, well, people their age do seem to cuss quite a bit, but it will be toned down in most of the chapters; this is just one that happens to have a lot of swearing in it.

For those wondering why I spell Kikyou's name with a "u" at the end is because that's the Japanese version. I'm used to the English one, but for this fanfic, I decided to use the Japanese. I'm not sure why though xD

~Nyony's Echo

(PS: I'm soo sorry for the long wait for this chapter!!)


	5. Chapter 5: Off Balance

I feel sooo bad… you won't believe how much. I haven't updated this story in, like, a month! Which I would never do!! I guess it's because I was so busy (and sick) and people really wanted me to update my high school fic so I mostly updated that on the days I was supposed to update this… so I'm rily sorry~

**The Dangerous State of Bliss**

**Chapter 5: Off Balance**

**Disclaimer: You already know the answer _**

* * *

_RECAP: '__So that's what happened: Miroku must have dared Sango to dare me to kiss Inuyasha. Man, they're good. Why didn't I think of that?_

_But now, I have to kiss Inuyasha._

_Shit.'_

"Isn't the 'I dare you to kiss' thing getting old now?" I laugh nervously. "I mean, c'mon guys! Think of something more original?"

"Actually, it's still pretty funny," Sango says. "But since you're my friend, I will give you another option."

I raise my eyebrows, waiting. "Which is…?"

Miroku and her exchange wicked glances. "Lap dance!" they call out.

Inuyasha glares at Sango. "Since when did you get so perverted?"

She gasps. "My, Inuyasha. I would have thought that given the opportunity, you would leap at the chance to kiss Kagome, and wouldn't mind a lap dance either. Since when were _you_ so virtuous?"

"I would never force a girl to do anything with me," he says, slowly and seriously.

Despite myself, I smile.

"So Kagome, which will you choose?"

"Sango, you are aware that Inuyasha already has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. So?"

I sigh. "Okay, fine. You know what? This isn't going anywhere. So I'm giving him one small kiss and that's it."

"Remember, it has to be on the mouth," Miroku tells me. I roll my eyes.

I drag myself in front of Inuyasha, but he doesn't meet my eyes. He is probably one of the most flirtatious guys I know, and yet… I pull my face up, so close that we're only a centimetre away, and I quickly touch my lips to his, but for less than a second. Then I return to my spot. I know that if I didn't do it as I had, I might have been tempted to take it further. And that's just the kind of mistake I refuse to make.

"You're no fun, Kagome," Sango pouts. "That was a five-year-old kiss! In fact, it didn't even qualify as a kiss- It should have at least lasted for three seconds."

"Yeah," Miroku agrees. "That's the kind of kiss one gives their mother."

"Whatever. Sango- truth or dare?"

"Dare." Then she sees my expression. "Wait, wait, wait! I change my mind; I choose truth!"

I laugh. "Too late, Sango! Okay, then. Inuyasha, what shall we make our evil little Sango do?"

"Hmm, that's a hard one. Maybe give _Miroku_ a lap dance?"

"You're right. Sango, I dare you to give Miroku a lap dance."

"But I gave you an alternative! You have to give me one, too!"

"Alright. You're option B is to make out with him until I decide for you to stop."

Her face pales. "You are so cruel…"

"So are you."

"I know. But I just gave you a small kiss. You're giving me a lap dance or make out session."

"I would choose lap dance," Inuyasha jumps in. "Making out is way too passionate for two people who aren't even going out."

We laugh our asses off when Sango uncomfortably sits in his lap and moves her hips around a bit. It's technically not a lap dance (more like fidgeting) but her face is priceless.

Miroku on the other hand is hooting, which earned him a hard slap.

After we all calm down, Sango turns to shoot Inuyasha a cold stare. "Truth or dare, Inu?"

"Don't call me that. I choose truth."

'Wimp,' she mouths. "Who was your first kiss?"

He opens his mouth. For a second, his eyes meet mine, but then looks to Sango with an easy going smile. "Duh. Kikyou of course. Who did you think?"

My eyes narrow. Kikyou, huh? That jerk.

But Sango and Miroku move on, seeming to believe him. It _does_ make sense, after all. They've been dating for some time now. Still… why'd he have to lie?

I stand up. "Well, this has been real fun and all, but I've got to get going. I have homework to catch up on and a huge test tomorrow."

"Kagome," Sango says softly. "Is something wrong? I mean, we've always done this Wednesday night thing. If you _and_ Kikyou aren't here, where's the fun? You know what? Let's call it a night, guys. Kagome and I need a girl talk."

"_Again?_ If you really have to, can we listen?" Miroku asks.

She glares. "No. Unless you're a girl. So are you?"

Miroku thinks hard about this. "Maybe…" Then he looks down at himself. "Never mind- I'm a boy."

"Ugh!" Sango grabs my hand and pulls me into my room. "I can't believe him sometimes!"

I roll my eyes. "But you love him!"

She stares at me, wide-eyed. "What? You're joking, right? I would never- I mean, who would- Kagome, you don't think-"

"Sango."

She exhales. "Forget Miroku. What about Inuyasha? Was it something he said that made you so upset?"

I groan. "Was it noticeable?"

"Well, I'm your best friend. I see this kind of stuff."

"Kikyou wasn't his first kiss…"

Sango blinks, knowing where this is going. I cringe.

"… It was me."

"Oh, this is pretty bad. I mean, what if Inuyasha has amnesia- Okay, scratch that. But… remind why this offends you? I mean, you told me you don't like the guy, right? So what does it matter if he claims his first kiss was someone else?"

I open my mouth to retort, but close it when I can't think of anything. After all, what she was saying made perfect sense. I was the one not making any sense here. "I guess I just don't tolerate liars."

"Maybe he actually forgot that it was you, and said Kikyou by mistake."

I shake my head. "No, I could tell he didn't forget. But anyways, we've spent enough time talking about that boob. Sango, can you help me study for my test tomorrow?"

Her cell phone buzzes and she flips it open. "Hello? This is Sango speaking… Oh, no… my God, are you okay?!"

This catches my attention and I watch Sango intently as she listens to the speaker with her full attention.

"Okay, I'm on my way… why not?... okay, I'll tell them then… please be safe, okay, Kaedae? If you really need to call the paramedics, then don't hesitate! I don't care about that- your life is more important… okay… yeah, I got it… alright, bye."

Sango pushes her cell deep into her pocket and races out the door, me right behind her. I don't ask anything because I know she'll explain soon. She quickly finds Miroku and Inuyasha. "Kaedae's in trouble. Sudden demon attack, no warning. She's wounded and she wants you two to help her out. I offered to go, too, but she insisted just you two. Miroku, get stuff to heal her, and both of you change. She's at the alley five blocks from the library. Apparently the demon pushed her down the alley and has her trapped. She was able to call because although he isn't moving, he's more interesting in gathering more people to add to collection or something. Now hurry!"

We all exchange confused looks as we try to process everything Sango just rambled out. All I caught was that Inuyasha and Miroku were the only one going on this mission. "Wait, why can't we go?"

"She wants us to watch the house. Kikyou doesn't know about this, so if she returns from her mission, she wants us to tell her what's going on."

"Then, can you stay and I go?"

"Kagome, she said just them. I'm sure there's a reason. C'mon- let's help them get ready quickly. Grab Inuyasha's clothes and I'll grab Miroku's."

So I run to Inuyasha's room, where he's already dressed. I guess he's just really experienced. He tucks three throwing stars into his belt as well as Tetsusaiga. He brushes past me and makes his way down the stairs before slipping into his boots.

"Inuyasha?"

He looks at me. "What is it?"

I toss him his cap. "You know, just in case there are some students returning from the library. You wouldn't want them to recognize you. I would give you sunglasses, but it's night so there's really no point in hiding your eyes."

Inuyasha grins.

"And just one another thing."

"What?"

"Um… be safe, okay?" I ask hesitantly. Then I scowl. "But I still hate you."

Just then Miroku bounces down the stairs and puts on his shoes as well. "Well, we're off," he says, and they run out, before Inuyasha can reply to my words.

"I think I'll stay in the living room," Sango says, suddenly by my side, causing me to jump. "Just in case. You go up and study."

And I do.

Or at least, I try.

But all I can think of is that Kaedae is injured, and Inuyasha's the only one who can attack the demon because Miroku would be buys tending to Kaedae.

Unable to concentrate, I take a nice, long, hot shower which relaxes me for a while, until my muscles tense again. Finally, I accept that there won't be any studying done tonight, and I settle in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Were they okay?

I really hope so.

&&&

&&&

&&&

* * *

I wake up drowsily; rubbing my temples as I splash my face, then change into my uniform. When I slip into the kitchen to find myself breakfast, I remember everything from last night: Kaedae, Inuyasha, and Miroku. This instantly wakes me up.

"Did 'ya miss me?"

I twirl. "Inuyasha? When did you get back?"

"Three o'clock in the morning. Didn't get much sleep. Normally I would be in a killer mood but seeing your pretty face always brightens me up."

Flirty or not, he's alive. Not damaged (physically, anyway). I clobber him in a hug.

"Woah- you really did miss me."

"Don't get cocky," I mutter into his shoulder. Then I back away. "How's Kaedae? I want to see her. What about Miroku? Did Kikyou return?"

He looks uncomfortable. "Uh, Kaedae and Kikyou are just taking care of some boring old business, so don't mind them. Yeah, Kaedae and Miroku are both okay. Kaedae's left arm is in a cast at the moment, but nothing lethal. Fortunately, no poison. Miroku got some scratches but nothing a bandaid can't handle. As for me…" He pulls up his sleeve and shows me three pink gashes running up his forearm. When he sees my face, he laughs. "It looks worse than it feels. The demon was taken care of easily. However… as weak as it was, it did have a special 'ability' that surprised us. It was able to hold its breath. That doesn't sound very dangerous, but for a living thing -even a demon- to not use its lungs… that's strange. _Not normal. _Miroku needs rest and Sango's looking after him, so it looks like we're the only ones going to school today."

"Oh, yay." I want to ask about Kikyou and Kaedae, but he seemed anxious to move on from that topic so I'll save it for later.

"No one made lunch so you're going to have to bring lunch money. Hurry up and eat chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Don't you have an exam today?"

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. "I DIDN'T STUDY!"

He shrugs. "Big deal. _I_ never study."

"But you still get decent marks! I'm going to bomb this test!"

"Can't help that I'm a genius. And maybe you should be using this time to study."

I nod. "Good point."

"But it's too late now. We have to leave."

"You meanie."

"Awww, I'm sorry, Kaggie bear."

My feet take me to my shoes and I tiredly put them on. "I'm sure, Inuyasha, I'm sure." Then, like any other day, we leave.

When we arrive, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are waiting for us, with expectant looks on their faces. "Did you hear?" they ask.

"Hear what?"

Eri bubbles excitedly, "Naomi Okazaki is throwing a _huge_ party this weekend! And you will not believe- everyone in our entire grade in invited! Everyone is talking about it!"

Naomi Okazaki? Throwing a party to which everyone is coming? Since when? Naomi has always been a mellow, go-with-the-flow kind of person with about three really close friends and that was it. Maybe she had changed over the summer. I sigh. How come I never hear about this stuff? Because of my work as being a 'ninja' I've been so busy and no time to catch the latest gossip. Not that I don't like being a ninja, because in a way, I do. It's super cool.

"So are you going or what?" Yuka asks us. "You should totally go as a pair! That would be super cute!"

"Yeah!" Ayumi agrees, nodding quickly. "We're all going shopping tomorrow to buy new clothes, too. Yuka and Eri are hoping to snag a boy at the party. Want to go with us, Kagome?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, guys, but my schedule is packed tomorrow."

"So does that mean you two are going though? On Saturday?"

I begin to decline, to say that we have no time for that stuff, when Inuyasha blocks my mouth his head (ignoring my angry protests). "Yeah, count us there," he says. "Kagome needs to… loosen up a bit. This is the perfect opportunity."

Maybe he's right.

But after what he announced in the cafeteria? I was practically a social hazard. Well, maybe not a social hazard, but I'm definitely not one of those girls who are always the center of attention at a party.

I shudder at the thought of myself in spotlight.

My reverie is broken by the sound of the bell.

"Are you ready for the test, Kags?" Yuka asks me.

"Arg- the test!" I yell. "I'm doomed…"

Eri and Ayumi laugh nervously. "Don't worry, Kagome, it's not _that_ big of a test."

Inuyasha nods seriously. "Yeah, I heard it was _only_ ninety-percent of your overall mark-"

"INUYASHA!"

He smirks. "Just trying to help," he insists, ruffling my hair knowing I hate that, and runs into the building, forcing me to run as well.

And it's time to take the exam… I bomb it. There were at least five questions I didn't have to answer to, and about two that had words I'd never hear of.

When the professor collects my test, she runs her eyes through it, and they widen. "Kagome, this is highly unusual of you. Were you unaware that there was a test today?"

I cringe in my seat. Darn- she noticed. "No, Miss, I knew."

"Then why did you do so poorly?"

"I- I was unable to concentrate. It was my fault; I'm sorry and it will not happen again."

She nods and moves on. Now that was a bit embarrassing.

Hand in palm, my eyes scan the classroom in boredom, and I notice Nazuma Kazaku sitting two rows away. She's one of Naomi's closest friends, from grade school I hear.

I snap awake when I notice the scars running along her upper back, mostly covered by her hair and the blood faintly sweeping through.

* * *

AN: Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm not just saying that!

Anyways, the more you review, the faster I update and that's a fact ;) my other story has so many more fans so I update that one every two weeks.

Bye, and talk to you all soon!~


End file.
